1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead's position recognizing device used for detecting the lead's position of IC parts, forward ends of leads thereof being connected with film in a manufacturing step of mounting IC parts.
2. Description of the related art
As seen from FIG. 5, a conventional lead's position recognizing device used in an IC parts mounting machine is of the type recognizing a position of the lead 34 through detection of two corners 32, 33 on the lead's forward end side by the so-called template matching method, its composition being as shown in FIG. 4.
That is, an image signal from a TV camera 26 is converted into a binary image by a binary coding means 27 and stored in an image memory 28. The stored image information is taken out according to instructions from a control part or computer 31 and matched with a template taken out of a template memory 29 in a matching means 30, and positional information of the matched points is sent to the computer 31. The computer 31 recognizes the lead's position from the positional information sent from the matching means 30.
In the aforementioned composition, however, there are such problems as it is required to increase the number of template in order to make given IC parts recognizable even if they are rotated off each normal position and, moreover, the time required for matching increases with increasing memory capacity for storing templates.
Another problem is that, when the corner part has changes in shape such as burrs, the degree of matching between the image information and the template is lowered to make recognition impossible.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lead's position recognizing device capable of recognizing the lead's position without the necessity of a large capacity template memory even if the IC parts in question are subject to rotation or there are changes in the shape of some corner parts.